hyperborea_aocfandomcom-20200213-history
Naes Vo
=Appearance= Naes stands a bit smaller than some Aquilonians may be, he was never all that bulky, but not a runt. His muscle build is lean and mean, built from quick movement and using his arms to pull his bowstring. His blond hair is styled in a bit of an adolescent way, kept short in back, and slightly long and ruffled in the bangs. Shining blue eyes peak out from under his bangs, framed by lightly tanned skin on a strong young face that fits his body. A pair of long scars ride up his left cheek, though its not easy to tell if the scars were caused by another man or a wild animal. He wears medium armor most of the time and can often be found with his bow and quiver slung over his shoulders and a pair of daggers resting on either hip. =Personality= He can appear somewhat quiet, and his eyes always seem thoughtful. He's also slightly lazy, lounging about somewhere and frequently napping. This doesn't mean he isn't paying attention, however, and many times he'll know things you could have sworn he'd missed. He's a fiercely loyal man as well, his best friend being a Dark Templar by the name of Skydith, also an Aquilonian. Most of the time he will only raise his bow against those who threaten himself or his friends (or any other unwitting adventurer) however, he seems to have a rather unbiased hatred toward Stygians (supposedly stemming from memories of his mother's murder), and will often not hesitate to attack them on sight, if they obviously look Stygian. =History= Naes was born to a noble family of Aquilonians in the city of Tarantia. As he grew up he became somewhat estranged from most of his family because of his views on politics and his laid back personality. When he was only just entering manhood, at about fourteen years of age, he came home to find his mother murdered, apparently by two Stygians who stood over her freshly slain body. When he grabbed a knife from the kitchen and attempted to assault the two murderers, they decided not to spill his blood and fled instead. To this day Naes is unsure of why his mother was killed, but wants to find out more than anything. When his father arrived home and found out what happened he seemed to blame Naes for the death of his mother and non-verbally shunned him, estranging the poor boy even further. The incident consequently brought Naes' father and his brother even closer, and drove Naes to the point of running away. While he was running away from home, his best friend Skydith was sent to find him and bring him back, but Naes refused and so Skydith followed him for a while until Naes decided to follow an interesting Berserker by the name of Oncos. With Skydith gone to tell Master Vo of his failure to retrieve his son, Oncos, and consequently Naes, ran into a scuffle with a Nobleman and his body guards over payments due to Oncos for his services. Naes proved to be helpful in the skirmish, using a knife to surprise one bodyguard and then stealing a bow and arrow which proved fatal to the nobleman. In thanks for Naes' help, the gruff mercenary Oncos helped him onto a stolen horse and the two rode out of the city and lost the pursuing guards within a day's time. Naes wouldn't return home for nearly eight more years. Oncos and Naes took up residence in the Northern parts of Cimmeria, Oncos' homelands. Seeing that Naes was a naturally skilled archer, Oncos began training him in the ways of the Ranger, seeking some aid from a fellow Mercenary who was a Ranger himself. Within a few years, Naes was a master of the bow, and quite skilled in using a sword and knife in close combat. Naes had become Oncos' right hand, and the two would split each bounty they completed. However, Oncos decided that it was eventually time for the two of them to part ways, and he went to lend his services to the Cimmerian army, whilst Naes continued to take prices for people's heads. It wasn't until a bit after his twenty second birthday that he was waiting to meet a contact in a bar late one night and passed out. He awoke quite some time later aboard a slave ship, chained to other slaves like himself. He had also been branded upon his chest. As luck would have it, his best friend Skydith happened to have had a similar blackout and was on the same ship as he was. Whenever the slave master would go to sleep or seemed to be out of earshot, Naes and his friend Sky would catch up with one another, and also plot to escape their imprisonment. However, whether it was fortune smiling upon Naes and his friend, or just blind luck, their ship was attacked and sunk, the two of them washing up on the shore of a Pirate Island called Tortage. ((I acknowledge that this history contrasts with the storyline, but the storyline doesn't really suit my imagination, so I've changed it around just a little bit, such as Naes retaining his memory.)) Together, Naes and Skydith fought their way through the jungles of Tortage and broke their slavery cuffs. They split their time on the island between working together to help the people of Tortage, and doing missions for the respective patrons of the Thirsty Dog who could help them train in their chosen styles. Within only a few weeks they had won port back to Aquilonia. It was there that Naes discovered that his father had recently passed away, and since he hadn't been on the greatest of terms with him when he left, Naes was dealt a pretty destructive blow. An argument with his brother, who had become a General in the Aquilonian army, was inevitable, and the two blew off some steam upon their reunion, parting ways on hardly what you would call speaking terms. It was on the way to the inn from talking to his brother that Naes spotted a poster advertising a mercenary guild called Invicta. He decided that what he could use right now was a group of people to support him, plus some extra cash, so he attended a meeting and met numerous friendly members of the aspiring guild, including Aurelius, Kemena, Caera, and Hrothgard. The meeting went quite well and Naes along with three other applicants were accepted into the ranks and given emblems with the guild insignia on it: A White Stallion. =Looking For Work= Naes is always looking for a job, and you can contact him through his Band, Invicta. He isn't against attempting any job, though he will be a bit unsure about accepting jobs from Stygians. =Family and Personal Life= Naes has a small immediate family, now consisting of only his younger brother, Heath. His best friend (whom he considers his brother) is Skydith, a fellow mercenary of Invicta. He is also fairly close with the mercenary Oncos, though the two of them have not seen one another in years. Naes is single at the moment, but flirts often with attractive and interesting women in hopes of finding a partner. =Death= Unfortunately, Naes was assassinated one afternoon in the fields just outside of Conarch. He was assaulted by a pair of mercenaries named Gareth and Chufulumisa. During the ensuing fight, he was informed that his brother was the one who had organized the hit, because he wanted their father's inheritance. He was then struck down and as his soul passed from his body and into the heavens, the Aquilonian god Mitra confronted him and agreed to let him stay in the earthly world, but the catch was he'd have to share the body of the man who'd killed him, Gareth. His spirit now resides within Gareth's body, suppressed, but still alive. He is plotting with Gareth on a way to slay his traitorous brother. ((Any further news of Naes can be found on Gareth's page.)) =Awards=